


My Angel

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [18]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, ask-joeydrewstudios AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Takes place in the ask-joeydrewstudios AU. Joey summons Alice, but with a disastrous result.





	My Angel

After a hard day of working, it was already 7pm at night and everyone was leaving work to return home. Well everyone did an hour ago, it was just Henry. "Joey! I'm heading home now!" He yelled.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Joey yelled back. Henry smiled and walked out the door to head home.

Speaking of Joey, he was in a private room with a summoning circle right in front of him. After weeks of thinking about it he knew it was time to summon his final toon, Alice Angel. "Okay Joey, this is going to be tricky, but you can do this." He said to himself.

Joey had a knife and held it close to his left arm. He didn't know why he was shaking, why the sweat was falling from his face. He's done this twice now, why was he nervous over Alice. It didn't matter; it was Alice's time to shine in the human world.

Quickly, he slashed his left arm, a little too hard and blood dripped hard on the summoning circle. Joey dropped the knife holding his arm in pain. "Bendy! Boris!" Joey yelled.

Boris and Bendy ran by and they're eyes widen in fear seeing their father in pain and blood dripping all over the floor. "OH GOSH! JOEY!" Boris yelled.

"DAD!" Bendy yelled running over to Joey. Boris lifted Joey a bit, as Bendy examined the arm. "Oh gosh, Joey." Bendy cried.

"Bendy. Boris." Joey coughed. "G-Get the first aid kit." Joey sounded week he was loosing blood fast.

"N-No!" Bendy cried. "We don't want to leave you."

"Bendy!" Joey coughed harder. "Listen to me. I'll die if you don't get help sooner. Just go. I'll be fine." He gave a week smile.

Boris nodded, he laid Joey down gently, and grabbed Bendy's arm. "Bendy. Let's go."

"B-But Boris?"

"Bendy. Let's go." Bendy looked at Joey one more time, and looked down falling his wolf buddy.

"Thank you." Joey whispered. Joey couldn't sit up much longer, and collapsed to the ground, feeling light headed. As Joey slowly went in and out of conciseness he saw a female figure walking towards him. But, before he could get a glimpse of her, he passed out.

"Papa?" A female voice asked.

No response.

"Daddy?"

Still no response.

"D-dad?"

Joey slowly opened his eyes, and in front of him was his angel sent from above, Alice. She was alive and here, but worried. "A-Alice?"

Alice sighed in relief and gave the creator a hug. "Oh, your okay!" She cried hugging Joey tight. Joey was surprised, but smiled hugging Alice back.

"You're here. You're finally here." Joey whispered. Alice released him from the hug, and the middle-aged man looked at Alice and saw she was perfect. She had her halo, her dress, but due to the blood her shoes weren't boots they we're heals. Still she still looked beautiful and perfect. 

"Joey." Joey turned around seeing Bendy and Boris smiling and holding the first aid kit. He smiled and held his arms out as the two toons hugged him.

"We were worried we lost you!" Bendy cried hugging his dad tight. Joey chuckled and rubbed Bendy's back.

"But Alice here saved you. She brought you to your room, and we patched you up." Boris explained. Joey looked at his arm and saw it was bandaged up to his shoulder.

"Thank you Alice," He then looked at his two other toons, "thank you Bendy, Boris." The toons smiled. Joey got up slowly, but flinched at the pain. The toons tensed up, but Joey smiled and made room for his toons. Boris and Alice sat next to Joey and Bendy sat on Joey's lap snuggling to his chest.

"Bendy, Boris, and Alice." Joey said looking at his children. "Welcome to my family."


End file.
